Total Opposites- Story Sixteen: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin's old college roommate Lisa Ann is the total opposite of her. String and the guys don't quite know what to think of her. Caitlin finds out that her old friend has become a private detective. Trouble ensues when Lisa Ann's husband disappears while working on a case and she asks for Caitlin's help to find him.
1. Chapter 1

_*This story is dedicated to my crazy outspoken friend L.A.W. (No my friend's name isn't actually Lisa Ann but yes, she's always been outspoken about a certain subject. I eventually learned how to not blush! I thought a character based on her would be quite fun to write.) _

**Chapter 1**

Caitlin quickly picked up around the office and went in the back to change. She came out wearing a short denim skirt and a semi see through blouse.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked String. "I think I'd wear a different top."

Caitlin smiled. "I told you I'm meeting Lisa Ann at Road's County Bar tonight," she said. "It's our annual girl's night out."

String frowned. "Why do you need to go out to a bar?" he asked. "You're taken."

"We're just going dancing," she replied. "Why, don't you trust me?"

String grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "Of course I do," he said. "It's the other guys that I don't trust."

"Well, they can hit on Lisa Ann then," she said. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I was going out there long before you and I got together. Anyway, I haven't seen her in almost a year and I promised I'd go."

String sighed. "Well, how come I've never met her?" he asked. "You've talked about her for years now but she's never come around."

Caitlin smiled. "Oh, I don't know," she replied. "We just always met out or she would come to my place. I never thought to bring her here."

"Are you ashamed of us?" he asked jokingly.

Caitlin laughed. "No, but Lisa is kind of different than me," she replied. "I guess you could say we're opposites. That's what I like so much about her though."

"How's she different?" he asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Caitlin replied. "She's very outspoken."

String chuckled. "Uh, and you're not?" he asked.

"Well, it's what she's outspoken about that makes us different," she said. "You'll have to meet her to understand."

"Then have her meet you here," said String. "I'd like to meet her before you two go out tonight."

"Okay, okay," she conceded. "I'll call her right now."

Saint John noticed Caitlin's outfit as she walked to the back office to make her phone call. He whistled at her and smiled.

"See," complained String. "Do you really have to wear that?"

"Yes," she yelled back as she closed the office door to make her call.

Thirty minutes later Caitlin ran out to meet Lisa Ann as she pulled up to Santini Air.

"Thanks for meeting me here," said Caitlin. "String really wanted to meet you."

Caitlin pointed String out as the two watched him pick up some tools and put them away.

"Damn," said Lisa Ann. "Where the hell have you been hiding him all this time? You didn't tell me that he was that good looking. I'd sleep with that in a heartbeat."

Caitlin blushed. "Yeah, he is pretty handsome, isn't he?"

The girls were laughing when String came up to greet them.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about how hot you were," admitted Lisa Ann. "Now I know why Caitlin's been keeping you from me."

String smiled at her. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said while trying not to blush.

"Well, I guess we should be going now," said Caitlin as she tried to usher  
Lisa Ann to the car."

"Wait, what's the hurry?" asked Lisa Ann. "Didn't you say this one has a brother?"

String laughed. "Yeah, he's in the back office if you'd like to meet him."

"Maybe some other time," said Caitlin. "Come on, you know how hard it is to get a parking space if we get there too late."

"Okay, I'm coming," said Lisa Ann as she got back into her car.

Before pulling off she opened the window and yelled out to String. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll have her tipsy and ready to go for ya when she gets home tonight."

"Lisa!" yelled Caitlin as they drove off.

String laughed. "Okay, I see what Caitlin means," he thought. "She and Caitlin are definitely total opposites."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As they drove the bar the ladies talked briefly about what they've been up to since the last time they got together.

"I actually got married six months ago," said Lisa Ann.

"What?" Caitlin asked. "Who is he?"

"You remember that cowboy I left with the last time we went out here?" she asked.

"You married him?" asked Caitlin.

"No, his brother," she replied. "He and I didn't have chemistry so he introduced me to Mike that night and we just kind of clicked."

"And he doesn't mind you going out to the bars?" Caitlin asked.

"No, he trusts me," she replied. "Besides, I'm sorry to say that tonight is partly a work night."

"Work night?" asked Caitlin. "What do you mean?"

"My husband and I have our own detective agency," she continued. "Tonight I'm out trying to catch a cheating husband. But don't worry we'll get in some dancing and partying too."

"That's good," said Caitlin. "I haven't been out in quite awhile."

"Well, hell," replied Lisa Ann. "I wouldn't go anywhere with a man like that at home either. I'd never want to get out of bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saint John helped String clean up for the day and get ready to head home. "Hey, I think I'm going to go up there and check out Road's," he said. "Want to come with me?"

String cocked his eyebrow and stared at his brother. "I was kinda thinking about doing the same thing," he replied. "It's just that I think Caitlin might not be too pleased to see me."

"Well, I'm going anyway," said Saint John. "Come on, we can change at my place and grab a bite before we go. That'll give Cait and her friend some time to hang out without us."

"Alright," said String. "I guess I'll go. I have this nagging feeling that I need to be there."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin and Lisa Ann pulled into the parking lot of the country bar. "Cool, looks like we'll get to park near the front this time," said Lisa Ann. "It looks like it might rain. It always gets muddy in the back and this old car doesn't do well in mud."

Caitlin smiled. "I thought you were going to get a new car," she asked.

"Nah," said Lisa. "My hubby bought me a motorcycle instead," she replied. "You should see it Caity. The first night we had it in our garage, we took it for a different kind of test drive if you know what I mean. Actually, we thought it might be funny to tell our first kid that they were conceived on the washing machine."

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh boy," she said.

"Yeah," continued Lisa Ann. "That's what's so great about Mike. He lets me be me. I couldn't ask for better."

"That's great," said Caitlin. "I'm really happy for you."

The ladies headed up to the bar to get a drink as the DJ started a new song and the patrons rushed out onto the dance floor.

"So, tell me about flyboy. What's he like?" asked Lisa.

"Well, first of all did I tell you we were engaged?" Caitlin asked as she showed Lisa her ring.

"It's about time," said Lisa. "I'd have given up a lot sooner. Glad you stuck it out."

"He was worth the wait," said Caitlin as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, at least tonight we don't have to worry about finding anyone new since we both have a piece waiting for us at home." said Lisa Ann as Caitlin nearly choked on her rum and coke.

"Come on," said Caitlin as she pulled Lisa to the dance floor. "They're playing my favorite song. I hope I can remember the steps."

The girls got out on the dance floor and danced for hours. Caitlin danced the two stepped with various older regulars of the place who she knew just came for dancing. She found that she was making frequent trips to the bar for drinks to quench her thirst after dancing.

"I think I've lost track of how many drinks I've had," Caitlin told Lisa Ann. "I'm having such a great time. Thanks for asking me to come out tonight."

"Anytime," said Lisa. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" asked Caitlin.

"Time to work," she replied. "I see that guy I was telling you about. The one who's wife wants to know if he's been cheating on her."

"Which one?" asked Caitlin.

"He's the dark blonde with the cowboy hat on over there," said Lisa as she tried to discreetly point him out. "I need you to go over to him and see if you can pick him up."

"What?" asked Caitlin. "I can't do that. I'm wearing an engagement ring and I don't plan to take it off."

"Hell, he's not going to care if you have a ring on," replied Lisa Ann. "He's married. It doesn't matter to him who he cheats with. Come on, please do me this favor. His wife is paying us a pretty penny for some info."

"Oh, all right," said Caitlin. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Just chat and dance with him," said Lisa. "See if he invites you home. I'm just going to take a few pictures with my little hidden camera."

"You have a hidden camera?" asked Caitlin.

"Oh yeah, I'll show ya later," she said. "Now get over there and say hello."

Caitlin took a big gulp of her drink and walked over to the man. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Before she knew it she was out on the dance floor with him when the music slowed down.

"I think I want a drink now," she said as she started to pull away from him.

"Oh, wait a minute," he begged. "I'll buy you a drink as soon as this song is over."

Caitlin hesitated but when she looked over at Lisa who was watching her, she decided to stay. "Actually," she thought to herself. "I'm starting to feel a little tipsy. I think maybe I've had a little too much."

"What's going on?" asked String as Lisa turned around and was standing face to face with the Hawke brothers.

"It's not what it looks like," said Lisa Ann.

"I know it's not what it looks like but what is it?" asked String.

"My husband and I are detectives," she replied trying to keep his attention on her. "Cait is just helping me show that guy's wife that he's a cheater."

"By doing what exactly?" asked String who was now losing his patience with her.

"Just dancing and talking," she said. "It's nothing more, I promise."

String, Saint John and Lisa Ann watched as the music stopped and Caitlin and the man headed the bar.

Caitlin picked up the drink she had left on the table before dancing and drank it down as the man came back with another one.

"String," said Saint John as he started to head towards Caitlin and the man. "I'm pretty sure he just dropped something into her drink."

Saint John ran towards them with String and Lisa Ann on his tail. Caitlin took one small sip of the drink before Saint John walked up and took it from her.

"Sorry Cait," he said as he dumped the drink on the ground. "I think this guy has some ulterior motives. He just put something in your drink."

"You can't prove that pal," said the man. "You had no right to do that. Now get the hell out of here and leave me and the girl alone. It's no business of yours."

"No, it's my business," String spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man.

"Her fiancé," he said as he punched the man in the nose causing him to fall to the floor and pass out."

Caitlin looked at String and Saint John. "String?" she asked. "What're you doing here?" she said while slightly slurring her words. "Wanna dance?"

String looked at her. He could tell she was extremely intoxicated. "How many drinks have you had?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know," she replied. "Six, seven, eight she counted." She gave him a perplexed look. "I think I need another one then I'll remember."

String grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the exit. "Come on Cait," he said. "We're going home."

"No," she begged. "Please, I don't want to go. I'm having so much fun with Lisa Ann. It happens to be girl's night. Wait, you're not my daddy. I can stay if I want to."

"I'm not leaving you here in this condition," he said as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder to carry her out.

She reached down and grabbed his rear. "Oh, okay," she said. "This might be fun too."

"That a girl," said Lisa Ann as she followed them out to the car. "I'll call ya tomorrow. Thanks for trying to help me out."

"I'm staying," said Saint John as he watched his brother put Caitlin in the car. I'll catch a cab later."

"Okay, do whatever you want," replied String as Caitlin was giving him a fit about leaving again. "I think I'm going to have my hands full tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

String had a hard time flying back to the cabin with Caitlin being so intoxicated. She kept reaching over and trying to touch him and he felt himself losing patience with her.

"Caitlin, you had better sit back and sit still or we won't make it to the cabin," he said sternly.

"Wow, now you do sound just like my daddy," she said giggling. "Am I going to be grounded next or are ya going to spank me?"

"Just sit still and be quiet," he replied trying not to laugh.

"Boy, I sure feel like I'm floating in the air," she continued.

"That's because you are," he replied. "We're in a helicopter. We're almost to the cabin."

String was relieved when they finally landed on the dock. He went over to the other side of the helicopter and opened the door for Caitlin. He helped her out and held her arm as they walked towards the cabin. She began to stumble and lose her footing so he finally had to pick her up and carry her inside. He sat her down on the couch while he ran upstairs to get the bed ready for her.

"Hey, why did ya leave me down here?" she asked. "I wanna go up there."

"I'll be back down to get you in a minute," he told her.

"Hey again, how many drinks did I have?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," he replied as he came back down the stairs and picked her up.

"Oh, I like this," Caitlin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

String could almost taste the alcohol on her breath. "Come on, let's get you into bed,' he said.

"Yes, let's," she giggled.

String laughed. "Sorry baby, all we're going to do tonight is sleep."

"You are no fun, Stringfellow Hawke," she said as she once again began slurring her words. "At least Lisa Ann is fun. She lets me have fun."

String gave her a stern look as he sat her down on the bed. "Yeah, well I don't like the kind of fun she lets you have," he replied. "That guy slipped something in your drink and it's a good thing you didn't drink but a sip of it. Who knows what would've happened if we hadn't come along."

Caitlin stared at him. "Huh?" she asked. "Come on String, do we have to go to sleep?"

"Yes," he replied. "And we'll talk about the other in the morning when you're sober enough to understand."

String unbuttoned and removed her blouse and bra. "Now that's more like it," said Caitlin as she grabbed his arms and pulled him towards her. He quickly backed up and picked up her nightshirt and put it over her head.

"Come on, arms in," he instructed her as he finished putting on her night clothes.

"Aw, no fair," she said. "Don't tease me like that."

At this point String wasn't sure if he was more agitated or amused at the situation. He had never seen Caitlin so drunk and so clingy to him. Of course he wanted her, he always wanted her but it wasn't going to happen this way.

She tried once again as he changed and got into the bed with her.

"Caitlin, please go to sleep," he said. "You are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Oh no," she said as she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "I think I'm going to be sick."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning, Caitlin slowly made her way down the stairs and sat down at the bar with String who was finishing his breakfast.

"Oh, my head is killing me," she said. "How in the world did I get back here last night?"

String put his plate in the sink and gave Caitlin a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Saint John and I decided to go to Roads last night," he said. "I took you home."

Caitlin took the aspirin and drank a little of the water. She put her head down on the bar for a minute before lifting it in response.

"Why did you go out there?" she asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's Lisa Ann that I don't trust," he replied.

"Why?" she asked. "You don't even know her. She's an old friend who is probably just as much protective of me as you are. She always has my back."

String shook his head. "Well, it sure didn't seem like it last night," he replied. "She let you get way too drunk and that guy she wanted you to catch cheating tried to slip something in your drink. Who knows where you would have ended up or what would've happened to you if we hadn't shown up."

Caitlin became agitated. "Look, she has no control over how much I do or do not drink," replied Caitlin. "I'm a grown woman and I do as I please. I was just having a good time and for once I wanted to let loose. I don't get to do that very often."

"Well, whose fault is that?" he asked. "I'm not stopping you."

"I'm not saying you are but you have to admit that we don't get out enough," she replied. "Also, Lisa Ann would have never let me leave with that guy so you had nothing to worry about."

"Except for you being drugged," he replied.

Caitlin shook her head. "Okay, you made your point," she said. "I should have been a little more careful. I just thought the guy was trying to pick up woman so he could cheat on his wife."

"Well, no offense but I'm glad this thing with Lisa Ann is a rare thing because I don't think I can handle another night like last night."

"Oh, I always thought I was a fun drunk," teased Caitlin.

"Yeah, you're fun alright," replied String while trying not to laugh. "Like a sexy little octopus. You couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"Funny, I've never heard you complain before," she smirked as she headed back upstairs to take a shower.

Before she walked into the bathroom the phone rang. "I'll get it," she said.

Caitlin picked up the phone to find Lisa Ann on the other end.

"Lisa Ann, what's wrong?" she asked as she heard her friend sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"It's Mike," she said trying to catch her breath. "I need your help. I think something bad has happened to him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, just calm down and tell me what happened," said Caitlin.

"After you left last night I called Mike," she said. "He didn't want me following that guy when he left the bar after he heard what nearly happened to you. So, he came up to the bar to follow him and then I went home."

"Well, okay, how do you know he isn't still on his tail?" asked Caitlin.

"Caity, we established ground rules before we started this agency," replied Lisa Ann. "One is that we have a set timeframe for calling in when we aren't home. He missed his calling window by six hours. He should have called. That's how I know something is wrong. The police won't help yet and you said that you had influential government contacts. I figured you could help."

"I can," replied Caitlin. "Give me all the information you have on that guy and I'll see what I can find out. Just calm down, we'll find him."

Lisa Ann relayed all the information about the guy Caitlin had the encounter with the previous night. His name was Chris York Junior and his father was a wealthy businessman. His wife hired them to prove he was cheating so that she could be assured to get a large settlement when she divorced him.

"What's going on?" asked String as he came upstairs after hearing part of Caitlin's conversation.

"Lisa Ann's husband has disappeared," she said. "I'm going to contact Michael and see if he can give me some more information on this guy he was following, the one that tried to drug me last night."

"I didn't know Lisa Ann was married," said String.

"I didn't either until last night," Caitlin replied. "They were married six months ago."

String sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her. "Cait, are you sure you want to get involved in all of this?" he asked. "I mean, look at what happened last night."

"Of course I do," she replied. "String, she's my friend. I've known her since college. You've done more for total strangers without batting an eye. So, yes, I'm going to help her. You don't have to get involved though."

String let her finish blasting him and then sighed deeply. "Are you finished?" he asked.

She stared at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess," she replied.

"I'll help," he said. "Get ready and we'll go and see Michael."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she replied as she bent down and gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin told Lisa Ann where to meet them and they all gathered in Michael's office. Lisa Ann sat in a chair beside Caitlin and couldn't help but stare at Michael.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Caity," she said.

Caitlin grabbed her arm before she could continue. "Not now," she whispered.

"I found out some more information on the man you've been following," said Michael. "It turns out that not only is his father part owner in the bar you mentioned but he owns several small companies in the area including the York whipped cream manufacturing company.

"Oh wow," said Lisa Ann. "My husband and I keep that company in business."

Michael looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, well, good to know," he replied. "Anyway, it appears that Junior has a long list of arrests and issues that his father continues to try and sweep under the rug."

"Yeah, that's why his wife hired us," said Lisa Ann. "She's about to ask for a divorce and didn't want him to get away with cheating on her and leaving her with nothing."

"Well, the Firm has been keeping an eye on York Senior for quite some time," Michael continued. "It's believed he may be using some of his businesses as fronts for selling drugs."

"It wouldn't surprise me," said String. "We know Junior tried to slip something in Cait's drink last night."

"Well, we wouldn't mind getting our hands on York Senior so we'll be happy to help you with any resources you need," replied Michael.

"So, it's possible that Mike may have accidentally stumbled into something illegal and ended up way over his head," said Caitlin. "Where do you suggest we start looking?"

"I'd say the whipped cream company," suggested Hawke. "You ladies check that out. I'm going to have Saint John go back out to the bar tonight and Dom and I will cover the other businesses. If we can at least find his car, we might be able to trace his steps."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Caitlin as she ushered Lisa Ann out of Michael's office and to her car.

"You were right," said Lisa Ann as they got into the car. "He sure is hot for an older guy and don't get me started about what I could do with that that moustache."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Inside the basement at the whipped cream manufacturing plant Mike lay unconscious on the floor.

"What are we going to do with him," asked Junior. "He saw what I did last night."

His father sighed. "I'm not sure yet," he replied. "We'll keep him here for now and see if we can dig up any dirt on him. I'm not keen on murder so blackmail will have to do. But, I'm getting pretty sick and tired of cleaning up after your mess."

"I know sir," replied Junior. "I'm sorry. You know that Tina is out to get something on me. I'm sure she's the one who hired this guy."

"Well, he got way more than he bargained for," replied York Senior. "Let's hope we can make him forget it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caitlin and Lisa Ann pulled up to the whipped cream factory. It had an office building in the front with a warehouse type building in the back. They checked and didn't see Mike's car anywhere near it. As they parked the car, Caitlin reviewed their cover story.

"I got it, said Lisa Ann. "Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut and let you do all of the talking."

"Okay," replied. Caitlin. "Let's go and check the place out."

When they walked into the front office they were met by an elderly receptionist.

"We're here to talk to your public relations person," said Caitlin. "Is there someone we can speak with?"

"I can relay any questions you have," said the woman.

Caitlin looked around at all of the offices. "Well, first of all," she asked. "Do you give tours of your plant?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't," replied the lady.

"That's too bad," replied Caitlin. "Anyway, we are having a fund raiser for the local orphanage and there will be a pie throwing contest. We were wondering if your company would be willing to donate some of your whipped cream."

As Caitlin was talking, Lisa Ann walked around the office area and looked around. She started to go toward the back offices when the women got up and went over to her.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed back there," she said. "If you'll leave your name and number I'll have someone contact you about the donation. If you'll give me a moment, I'll see if I can find out anything now."

She handed a form to Caitlin for her to fill out with the organization information on it and walked to one of the back offices.

"Mr. York," said the receptionist. "You know those photos you asked me to get developed this morning for you," she asked. "The pictures that came from that tiny camera the detective gentleman had on him."

"Yes," said York Senior. "Why do you ask?"

"One of the ladies out in the reception area looks just like the one seen with your son in some of those photos," she replied.

"Thank you," he replied. "Ask them to wait. We'll be right out."

When the receptionist returned, Caitlin handed her the form she had filled out.

"Mr. York said he would be happy to speak with you," said the receptionist. "If you'll just wait a moment he'll be right out."

Caitlin and Lisa Ann sat back down in the chairs in the reception area and waited. A few minutes later, York Senior came out to meet them. "If you'll come with me ladies," he said. "I'll be happy to discuss your request."

They followed him to the back offices which were set up behind two large double doors. As soon as the doors shut behind them, four men with guns approached them.

"Take them down to the basement," ordered York. "I'll decide what to do with them later. Be sure to get rid of their car. Throw it in the river if you have to, but get rid of it. I don't want anything that indicates they were here at all."

The men grabbed Caitlin and Lisa Ann and pushed a gun to their backs forcing them to walk down to the basement. Once down there, they shoved them into a small room and slammed the door behind them.

"Mike!" screamed Lisa Ann as she ran over to her husband and hugged him. He was sitting on a small cot and leaning against the wall.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We were looking for you," she replied as she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

Caitlin coughed to get their attention after the kiss went on for several minutes.

"Oh yea," said Lisa. "This is my friend Caitlin. She has some big time connections. That's how we knew about this place."

"I hope her big time connections can get us out of this," he replied. "I'm not sure what they have planned but from what I saw last night, it can't be good."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Meanwhile back at Santini Air, Hawke and Dom returned from checking out the other York businesses.

"That was a waste of time," said String. "I wonder if the ladies had any better luck. The guy couldn't have disappeared into thin air. Hopefully they at least found his car."

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" asked Dom. "I thought the left right after the meeting with Michael?"

String sighed. "Yeah maybe they're on to something and haven't had time to call in," he replied. "Let's give it another half hour. If we don't hear from them we'll go and check it out ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan," said Dom. "While we're waiting you can tell me about this Lisa Ann."

String rolled his eyes. "I don't think I know where to start," he said. "Let's just say she doesn't exactly have a sensor button on the things she says. Sometimes it's amusing but sometimes even I want to blush."

Dom laughed. "Wow, someone who makes Stringfellow Hawke blush," he said. "Now that I've got to see."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What exactly did you see Mike?" asked Caitlin.

"I followed Junior to just outside of this warehouse," he said. "He had a woman with him that he'd picked up at the bar. She looked a little strung out and he had her get out of the car and go over to a van. She handed them some kind of pouch. The she got back in the car and it looked like she passed out."

"How did you end up here?" asked Lisa Ann. "I was worried sick about you."

"Sorry baby," he replied. "You know I couldn't help it."

"What happened after that?" asked Caitlin, trying to get him back to the story.

"I followed him to his place and I didn't like the idea that the woman looked drugged. I remember what Lisa said about him trying to drug you," he said. "So, I got out of the car and before I knew it someone hit me over the head. When I woke up, I was here."

Caitlin walked over to the door and pulled on it. "We've got to find a way out of here," she said. "I bet that pouch you saw was drug money. These guys are in deep and they must think you knew what they were doing."

"I didn't know what they were doing but I sure as hell knew what Junior had up his sleeve," he replied. "I hope that woman is okay."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back in the office, York Senior called his top executive in to meet with him.

"I need you to speak to our friends across the border," he ordered. "Tell them we have a proposition for them. If they take those three in the basement off of our hands we'll give them double for the next shipment."

"Yes sir," he replied. "I'm right on it."

"Oh," he continued. "Tell them that they are free to do whatever they want to them. I just don't want to know about it. The less we know about it, the better."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few minutes later, Caitlin, Lisa Ann, and Mike were blindfolded and had their hands tied behind their backs. They were thrown into the back of a delivery truck and the back door was pulled down and locked. They were barely able to see as there were only two small lights near the back door that slightly illuminated the cargo area. They were surrounded by boxes that said York Whipped Cream on them.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mike. "Who knows where they're taking us."

"They won't take us far if I can help it," replied Caitlin. "Lisa Ann, remember that Halloween party we had."

Lisa Ann's eyes lit up. "That a girl Caity," she replied laughing. "That's a great idea."

"What?" asked Mike.

"You'll see, "replied Caitlin. "Now, let's get these ropes off."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

Back at Santini Air, Dom and String had finally gotten tired of waiting. String was getting worried that he hadn't heard back from the ladies and they hadn't returned yet.

"Let's get going," he said to Dom. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," replied Dom.

As they headed out to the jeep, they were approached by Michael's white limo. He pulled up beside them and got out."

"What's going on Michael?" asked String.

"I have some news," he replied. "And it's not good."

"We were just going to go and look for Caitlin and Lisa Ann," said String. "They should have been back by now."

"That's what my news is about," replied Michael. "One of my operatives works as a landscaper for the company. He saw Caitlin, Lisa Ann, and her husband being taken from the building and put into a delivery truck. He's been following it and says it looks like they may be headed out of the country."

"Out of the country?" asked String. "Why would he take them out of the country?"

"My guess is that York Senior wants to keep his hands clean," replied Michael. "He probably wants his associates to take care of them for him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Dom. "Let's go get the Lady."

"Michael, keep in touch with your guy and we'll contact you for their latest location as soon as we get her up," said String.

"We'll do," replied Michael as he got back into his limo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caitlin untied Lisa Ann and Mike. In return they undid her ropes. The three opened the boxes of whipped cream and took out several cans each. They positioned the boxes so that they could hide behind them and then sprayed down the very back end of the truck with the whipped cream.

"Okay, let's make some noise and get their attention," said Caitlin.

The three started screaming at the top of their lungs and banging on the walls of the truck. Suddenly, their efforts seemed to pay off as the struck pulled off of the road and stopped.

"Okay, get ready for whipped cream war," whispered Caitlin as they hid behind the other boxes.

The driver of the truck and his passenger quickly ran to the back with their guns drawn and lifted the door open. They were surprised to see the mess of whipped cream and their hostages nowhere in sight.

"Get from behind those boxes," yelled the driver. "Come out now or we'll start shooting."

After hearing no sound they started to climb inside the back of the truck. They immediately found it to be slippery and began to lose their footing. Caitlin, Mike and Lisa Ann jumped out from behind the boxes and began squirting whipped cream in their faces, catching them off guard. When they tried to regain their composure, they continued slipping and Mike along with Lisa Ann pushed the two men out of the back of the truck, causing them to fall backwards and lose their weapons. Caitlin jumped out and scrambled for the guns.

"Great job!" she yelled at them. "Another whipped cream battle won!"

Lisa Ann giggled at her. "You bet," she yelled back.

The three forced the two men into the back of the truck and the locked them in before getting into the cab up front. Mike turned the truck around and they headed back to town.

String and Dom lifted off in Airwolf and headed out to help Caitlin and Lisa Ann. They contacted Michael to get their latest whereabouts from the operative that had been following them.

"We have a bit of a problem," said Michael. "He lost them when they turned off onto a dirt road. It's a rarely used road and he would have been spotted had he continued to follow. The good news is that it only exits in two places. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Got it," said Dom as the information came through. "Let's go String."

Within ten minutes they were in the area that the truck was last seen. Dom spotted the truck immediately. "There it is," he said. "Uh oh."

"What?" asked String. "I don't like uh oh's."

"The scanner shows three people up front and two in the back," replied Dom.

"Maybe they just separated them and put one up front," said String.

"That's possible," said Dom. "I just hope they are all alright."

String flew Airwolf to just above the truck and began to pull in front of it and slowly come down to try and stop them.

"Pull over now," he demanded.

"Mike, pull over," said Caitlin.

"What the hell is that?" asked Mike.

"My friends," said Caitlin.

Before Mike could pull over, another car came from behind them and began shooting at Airwolf. It passed the truck and a man with a rocket launcher stood up through the sun roof and aimed it at Airwolf.

String sighed, "These people have no idea what they are up against," he said.

"Show them," replied Dom.

"Stop the car and put down the weapon or I'll blow you away," String said to the men.

Immediately the man launched a rocket at Airwolf but missed. Mike tried to slow down the truck and let the car get further ahead but the brakes began to fail.

"I can't stop this thing," yelled Mike. "The breaks are out."

"Take your feet off of the gas," yelled Caitlin.

Mike did as instructed while String kept his word and shot at the car in front of them. The car exploded as Mike tried desperately to steer the truck out of the way. The truck swerved and hit the ditch before turning over onto its side.

String landed Airwolf and he and Dom headed over to the cab of the truck with their guns drawn.

"Come out with your hands up," yelled String.

Slowly Mike and then Lisa Ann climbed out of the window of the cab that was right side up.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Lisa Ann. "We were doing just fine before you two came along."

"Where's Caitlin," yelled String.

"Call an ambulance," said Lisa Ann. "She's hurt thanks to you."

String quickly climbed up on the side of the truck and looked into the cab. "Caitlin," he yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said weakly. "Just get me out of here. I think I jammed my shoulder so I can't do alone."

String eased himself down into the truck. He was careful not to step down on Caitlin who was on her side at the now bottom of the cab. He gently put his arms under her and lifted her up to a standing position.

"Take it easy," he said. "Let's see if we can lift you out of here without doing any further damage to that shoulder."

String called out to Dom and Mike. "I'm going to lift her up," he said. "I need you two to help pull her out. Just be careful with her shoulder."

"You got it," replied Dom.

String picked Caitlin up and pushed her up towards the side window of the cab which was now above them. Mike grabbed her under her good arm while Dom reached for her waist. Slowly they managed to get her out and down off of the truck. String immediately followed behind and helped them as they eased Caitlin down on the ground.

"Are you doing okay?" asked String.

"I've had better days," she replied. "Someone might want to check on those two in the back of the truck though."

"We'll leave that to Michael's men," said Dom. "Right now we need to get you some medical help."

_****It's not over yet. There are still three chapters to go and they still need to catch the guys behind all of this. :o)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Michael and Marella landed their white helicopter right beside Airwolf and joined the others as they helped Caitlin up off of the ground. String filled them in on the incident.

"We'll take Caitlin to the Firm's clinic," said Marella.

"Lisa Ann and Mike can come with us too," added Michael. "I'll have my men clean this mess up quickly. We don't want to alarm the York's just yet and let them know we are on to them."

"Do you have a plan Michael?" asked String.

"Yeah," he replied. "We can get them on kidnapping charges but we want to stop their drug operation. Hopefully we can get some information from the two in the back of the truck. I'll fill you in on the details later."

"Okay, we'll meet you at the clinic," replied String. "We'll discuss it further there. Someone needs to take a look at Caitlin before we do anything else."

While String and Dom took Airwolf back to the lair, Michael and others flew to the Firm's clinic. Lisa Ann insisted on going to the back examining room with Caitlin while the others sat in the hall waiting area.

After the doctor was done examining her, he left the room. "Be back in a few minutes," he said. "Luckily you didn't dislocate your shoulder. It's just bruised. You also have a pretty bad bump on the head but you don't appear to have a concussion."

"Thanks Doc," said Lisa Ann as he headed out of the room.

Caitlin smiled at her friend. "See, nothing to worry about, "she said.

"Me worry?" asked Lisa Ann. "Okay, yeah, I was worried."

"You should be happy," said Caitlin. "We got Mike back and we all made it out okay."

"I am," she replied. "I still want to get those guys though."

"We will," said Caitlin. "I promise."

Lisa Ann pulled up a chair beside the table that Caitlin was on. "Caity," she said. "I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out you and this String guy."

"What do you mean?" asked Caitlin.

"Well, he's so serious and I know that you and I are total opposites but it seems like he's pretty opposite of you too."

"I guess in some ways he is," replied Caitlin.

"Don't get me wrong," said Lisa Ann. "I think he's great looking with a nice ass but up until a little while ago, I couldn't figure out what drew you to him. But, I figured it out."

"What do you mean?" asked Caitlin.

"That big black helicopter," replied Lisa Ann. "I about had an orgasm when I saw it. Don't you tell me you didn't the first time you saw it too. It's a pilot's dream. I want to fly it."

Caitlin smiled. "She is a great machine," she replied. "Not just anyone can fly her though." She stopped for a moment and then continued. "Yeah, I guess that's what initially drew me here but you could say he was the added bonus. I can't explain it but I love him. If you got to know him better I guess you'd understand."

"I can see he does love you," said Lisa Ann. "He's pretty protective. I do like that part about him."

"Sometimes that's a problem," replied Caitlin. "He can be a bit overprotective."

"I guess my concern is that you don't seem to be able to have fun anymore," said Lisa Ann. "He's so intense. Does he ever lighten up?"

Caitlin smiled. "Of course he does," she replied. "We have fun. It's just different from when I was younger. All I can tell you is that right now, in this time and place, I am content."

"I guess that's all that matters then," replied Lisa Ann. "I feel that way about Mike."

"I'm happy for you," said Caitlin. "After all you've been through in your past, you deserve a good man."

After standing outside the door and overhearing the last few minutes of their conversation, String knocked on the door and then came into the room with the ladies.

"The doctor said you're going to be fine and that I can take you home now," he instructed Caitlin. "You do need to get some rest though. We'll meet with Michael tomorrow on our plans to catch this guy. In the meantime his people have them under surveillance."

"I want to be included in catching them," demanded Lisa Ann.

String sighed. "Okay, I'll let Michael know," he replied. "Meet us in Michael's office tomorrow morning a nine."

"You got it," replied Lisa Ann. "Take care of yourself Caity. Get some rest."

"I will," replied Caitlin as she allowed String to help her down from the examination table. "I'm tired. Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they got home, String helped Caitlin out of the helicopter and put his arm around her waist as they walked up the path towards the cabin.

Caitlin was starting to feel a little dizzy as they slowly walked up the steps onto the porch.

"Are you okay?" asked String when he saw her waver.

Caitlin could tell he was concerned about her. "I'm fine," she said. "I just felt a little light headed."

"Let's get you up to bed," he replied. "The doctor said you'd need some rest."

String kept his arm around her as they ascended the steps to the loft. "You don't have to baby me you know," said Caitlin. "I'm going to be fine."

He still kept his hold on her until she got to the bed and sat down. "Look, I overheard your conversation with Lisa Ann," he admitted. "I didn't mean to but the doctor said he was going back in to let you know that you could leave and I told him I'd tell you."

"That's okay," replied Caitlin.

"I don't mean to be overprotective," he continued. "With everything that's happened to those I care about in the past, I guess I just can't help myself."

Caitlin smiled at him and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. "I get it," she replied afterwards. "Sometimes it can be annoying but I do understand."

String stood up and retrieved a nightshirt out of one of the drawers and handed it to her. She slowly stood up and went into the bathroom in order to get ready and change for bed. As he was changing on the other side of the room, String continued the conversation.

"You know, I get why she would wonder about your attraction to me, but I still don't get how the two of you can be such good friends," he said. "She's nothing like you at all."

Caitlin came out of the bathroom while brushing her teeth. "I like her because she's different," she said before going back to the sink and rinsing out her mouth.

"Yeah," replied String as he climbed into bed. "She sure is different."

A few moments later Caitlin came out of the bathroom and joined him. "We met in college," she said. "We were roommates for three years. She loved the fact that I was a pilot and she wanted to learn how to fly too."

"Oh did you teach her?" asked String.

"Yep, I sure did," said Caitlin. "And in return, she taught me a whole lot more about boys. How do you think I got to be such a good kisser?"

String pulled her tightly to him and snuggled up with her.

"I guess I can't complain about that," he said.

"Nope," replied Caitlin. "Besides that she's a loyal friend. Even though I don't see her often, I can call her up anytime I need anything and she'd be there. Not many people can say that."

"That's true," he replied.

"I wonder what Dom though of her?" she asked. "I guess he only got to talk to her for a few minutes before we left the clinic."

"Oh, he was fine with her at first," said String.

"What do you mean at first?"asked Caitlin.

String grinned. "I don't think he quite knew how to respond when she asked him if he could teach her how to say something dirty in Italian."

String and Caitlin both laughed before drifting off to sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning they picked up Dom and met Saint John, Lisa Ann and Mike in Michael's office.

"So, here's the plan," said Michael. "My people have already obtained the evidence we need on York Senior and we have him under close watch. He won't be able to move without us knowing it. What we need to do now is catch Junior with the drug money in order to tie everything we have on them together."

"How do we do that?" asked Lisa Ann.

"I plan to send Marella in to entice him," Michael continued. "We know he picks a woman at the bar to drug and hand off the money to his associates. Marella will pretend to be drugged and when she gets out of the car to drop off the money, my people will swoop in and get him."

"Were do we come into all of this?" asked Caitlin.

"I have a make-up artist who will help disguise the two of you so you can accompany Marella to the bar," replied Michael. "Saint John will be there as well. We'll keep String and Santini in Airwolf just in case we need any kind of air support."

"You don't think he'll recognize them?" asked String.

"No, not when my guy is finished with them he won't," replied Michael. "The important thing is that they follow Marella when she leaves with him. As for Mike, he should be waiting for the two of you in the car."

"Sounds like a plan," said Lisa Ann. "I'm ready."

"Just be sure to stay back when my men get there," said Michael. "This guy might be pretty dangerous when cornered."

**_*Since I like to keep all of my stories to ten chapters, look for chapter ten to be slightly longer as I wrap this all up. :o)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That evening, String paced back and forth outside of the office where Lisa Ann and Caitlin were getting their makeovers. He wanted to see Caitlin before he left with Dom to retrieve Airwolf. When she finally stepped out of the office he didn't even recognize her.

"Caitlin?" he asked. "I can't believe that's you."

Caitlin smiled. "I've never been a blonde before," she said. "Wait until you see Lisa Ann and Marella. I don't think we'll have any trouble at all getting Junior to give us some attention."

Caitlin now had long blonde hair with make-up that covered all of her freckles as well as other enhancements. She wore a tight low cut red dress that belted at the waist and high heel shoes.

"I'm almost afraid to let you go up there," admitted String.

"Don't worry," she said. "The focus will be on Marella. Lisa Ann and I are just back up."

"Wow, you look great," he said and then thought he might need to sound a little less enthusiastic. "I mean, you're beautiful as you normally are too."

Caitlin laughed. "Relax String," she said. "I know what you meant."

Lisa Ann finally came out a few minutes after Caitlin. She too was given long blonde hair and had a slinky dress on. String thought that Lisa was a pretty girl but he was amazed at how much more beautiful she looked.

"Where's Marella?" he asked.

"She'll be out in a minutes," said Lisa Ann. "She hasn't been up there before so she had less to be done. He saved her for last."

Once all of the ladies were ready, they headed up to the bar. Caitlin and Lisa Ann spotted York Junior as soon as they got there.

"Looks like he's making an earlier night of it," said Caitlin. "We're going to have to get his attention and hopefully he'll gravitate towards Marella for the night."

"She just needs to go up to him," said Lisa Ann. "Come here and I'll tell you what to say."

Lisa Ann whispered into Marella's ear and gave her advice on getting Junior's attention.

"Really?" asked Marella. "That will work?"  
"Yep," she replied. "It's worked every time for me."

"Okay, I'll give it a try," replied Marella as she slowly made her way over to him.

Caitlin and Lisa Ann occupied themselves and tried not to make it obvious that they were watching her. Saint John helped out by coming up to Caitlin and kissing her strongly on the lips and then giving her a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"You two were getting a little too much attention," he said. "I kinda promised String I'd keep the other guys away."

"Oh, I see," she replied. "I bet he never thought you'd do it that way though. You're not a bad kisser."

"Quit teasing," Saint John said as they all noticed that Marella was successful at getting Junior's attention.

A few minutes later Junior bought her a drink. Saint John saw him spike it. "Okay, my turn to switch out the drinks," he said as he went to the bar to order another drink for Marella.

Taking her cue, Marella told Junior that she'd be right back because she had to go to the ladies room. Once back in the restroom hallway, she swapped drinks with Saint John.

"Okay," he said. "Good luck. We'll be close behind you all the way."

Marella came back from the restroom and drank down the drink that Saint John had given her. Within a half hour, Junior was escorting her out of the bar and into his car.

"Let's go," said Caitlin as she and Lisa Ann jumped into the car with Mike and began to follow them. Saint John took a separate car just in case he was needed.

Junior stopped the car near a deserted park about two miles from the bar. Caitlin had already called and given Michael the location.

Marella got out of the car and pretended to stumble over to the van that was waiting for them in the park. She handed them the bag with the cash and instead of going back to the car with Junior she took off further into the park for safety.

Junior was about to get out of the car but several of Michael's men as well as Saint John, Lisa Ann, and Mike surrounded him. "No," he yelled. "You won't get away with this. I'm not going to prison."

Suddenly Junior's car exploded into a ball of fire, knocking everyone around it off of their feet.

Michael's limo pulled up just afterwards. "Hawke," he said. "Junior blew himself up but the men in the van are getting away. We need you to go after them."

"We're on it. Is everyone down there okay?" asked String.

"I don't know yet," replied Michael somberly. "I sure hope so."

String and Dom quickly located the van with the help of Airwolf's scanners. They ordered the driver to stop and were shocked when they did so. Michael's people immediately caught up to them and took them all into custody.

"Let's get back to the others," said String who was beginning to worry about Caitlin and Saint John.

"Don't worry String," said Dom. "I'm sure they're okay."

When they got back to the park they couldn't help but notice that it looked like a war zone. There were several ambulances as well as a dozen police cars and a fire truck. String and Dom quickly climbed out of Airworlf and went to find the others. The first person they came across was Saint John as he was being loaded into one of the ambulances.

"I'll be okay," he told them before leaving for the hospital. "I think I just broke my arm."

"What about Caitlin?" asked String. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think she's fine," Saint John replied. "I believe that she and the others just had the wind knocked out of them. I heard that only one of Michael's men was gravely injured."

String's heart was still racing as he and Dom quickly made it over to the other side of the park where the rest of the ambulances were situated. When he saw Caitlin sitting on the back of one of the trucks, he ran to her and grabbed her up in his arms. He could feel that she was shaking so he pulled her a little tighter to him in order to calm her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," she replied. "But my ears are still ringing and I'm glad it's all over. I can't believe that he blew himself up."

"I saw Saint John but are the others okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, everyone else is okay," she replied. "Just please take me home now."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two weeks later Caitlin gave Lisa Ann the ride of her life.

"I can't believe String let you take me up in this thing," said Lisa Ann. "This is totally amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" asked Caitlin. "I'll never forget the first time String took me up in her. I nearly gave him a heart attack touching buttons that I wasn't supposed to touch."

"Oh, so that's why I had to swear not to touch anything," said Lisa Ann. "Okay, I got it."

Caitlin flew Airwolf over the coast and skimmed the water to give Lisa a ride worth remembering.

"Wow, riding in this thing is as good as making love," claimed Lisa Ann.

Caitlin looked over at her and stared a moment. "Ya think?" she asked.

"Nah," both ladies replied at the same time while laughing.

**The End**


End file.
